Stolen Past
by Penni Lane
Summary: Someone dies, but keeps on living.
1. Default Chapter

THE X-FILES FAN FICTION  
By Penni (that's me!)  
  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder belongs to Dana Scully. Dana   
Scully, in turn, belongs to Fox Mulder.   
Very tragically, neither of the two   
belong to me. They both belong to the   
almighty Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen   
Productions, and FOX network. Please,   
Mr. Bigshot, don't send the FBI after me  
for copyright infringement. However, if   
you want to send Mulder himself after   
me, that's a different story.   
  
Warnings: I am a total, die-hard, x-treme shipper. So   
there is an x-treme possibility of there being   
some MSR ahead.IF you are a No-Romo, you may   
want to turn back now-or forever hold your lunch  
but friend-shippers should be perfectly safe.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Um... dunno  
Category: Adventure, Romance, Story, Angst  
Summary: Someone dies, but keeps on living.  
Thanks To: Um... the people who helped me:)  
Feedback: Yes, please. Send it all to me at: mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Stolen Past" (1/?)  
By: Penni  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark Alleyway  
Downtown DC  
2:12 AM  
  
I didn't hear the first shot, but I heard the next   
four, and I felt all of them as they all ripped into my   
flesh in five different locations. And I saw the pavement   
rising to meet me, and felt it when the black asphalt slammed   
into my body. I hear someone scream my name, and then it all   
fades away.  
  
Six Months Earlier....  
  
Fox Mulder's Apartment  
3:58 AM  
  
I knocked lightly on the door of Apartment 42,   
slightly annoyed that my parnet had woken me up at such an   
early hour. I heard someone moving around inside, and the   
door opened.  
"Hey, Scully," Fox Mulder greeted me, "come on in."  
He ushered me into his surprisingly clean apartment,   
and closed the door behind me.  
"Mulder," I began, "what is so important that you   
had to wake me up at four in the morning?"  
He took my hand without saying anything and led me   
to the couch. He sat down, and pulled me down beside him.  
"I needed to talk to you," he explained.  
I looked up and my eyes locked with his. The look I   
found there told me how truly important this was to him.  
"What is it, Mulder?" I asked, laying my free hand   
on his shoulder.  
He took my other hand in his, so that he had both of   
mine enveloped in his much larger ones. He looked me straight   
in the eye.  
"I'm in love with you," he spoke ever so softly, "and   
I need to know if you feel the same way."  
I sat there, quite in shock, for a moment, before his   
words actually sunk in. By that time, he had taken my silence   
the wrong way. He let go of my hands and turned his head the   
other way.  
"Mulder-" I paused, "Fox.."  
I didn't really know what to say. I reached out, and   
touched his chin gently, turning his face towards me.  
"I love you," I managed to say before I closed the   
distance between our lips.  
  
I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up the next   
morning, still on Mulder's couch, shrouded by a heavy wool afghan.   
I looked around. Mulder was snoozing in his recliner. I smiled   
softly as he looked up at me.  
"Good morning, sunshine."  
"Good morning, Mulder."  
He pushed himself out of the chair and came over to the   
couch. I sat up to give him room to settle in, and then leaned   
back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the   
top of my head.   
"As much as I love you," he said, "I'm glad we didn't..."  
I smiled softly as he trailed off, "Me too."  
I leaned back into his chest, snuggling against him. In   
the six years that we've been partners, I've become addicted to   
his touch. In his arms, I feel loved, protected, and incredibly   
like I belonged. I think he knew this, because he was quiet   
for a long time. He just held me. By the time we both agreed we   
should get up, it was just about noon.  
It was Mulder's idea to go out for lunch. I was glad that   
I'd had my emergency suitcase in the trunk of my car, and that it   
contained my favorite pair of jeans. I ran down to my car, brought   
the suitcase up, and quickly changed in the bathroom, and got out   
just as Mulder was ready. He took me to a real high class  
place. I even got a little plastic Furby out of the deal.  
After we both finished eating, we sat in the car for a   
while before Mulder decided where to go.  
"Where are we going?" I asked as we passed the turn-off   
to get to his apartment complex.  
"It's a surprise."  
I sighed and leaned into the seat, staring out the window   
at the amazingly green scenery. Eventually, I saw a street sign   
notifying me that we were in Richmond. I slightly wondered where we   
were going, but decided not to worry about it. However, when we   
pulled into the parking lot of Kings Dominion, I decided it was time   
to worry.  
"Mulder-"  
"Don't," he cut me off, "we're going to have a fun,   
relaxing Saturday-even if it kills us."  
I gave him a look, which slowly turned into a grin. He   
smiled back and got out of the car, running around to open my door.   
We locked up the car and headed through the main gates-after showing   
the ticket-takers Mulder's season passes (which I'll have to ask about   
later). He picked up a map of the park and unfolded it infront of him.  
"Where to first?" I asked.  
"The Eiffel Tower," he replied, and took my hand, leading me   
to the attraction.  
I rolled my eyes, and let him lead me onto the elevator.   
The lines were surprisingly short today, but school was in session,   
so there would be less kids...  
I'd finally gotten a day off. I'd been planning on getting   
sleep, but oh well.  
We went up in the elevator-to the top level. Let's just say   
it's very high. Mulder, being a stickler for any sort of souvenier,   
had one of the other guests take a picture of the two of us. We went   
back down (after retrieving my camera), and I felt instantly drawn   
to the nearest roller coaster. After convincing Mulder to go on it  
with me, and waiting in line, we finally got on it-in the front row.   
That day, we went on all the roller coasters in the park. Mulder   
even convinced me to do that free-fall thing. By the time we left,   
we were both still spinning around in our heads.  
  
He took me to my apartment first.  
"Do you want to come up for some coffe?"  
"Sure."  
We got halfway up to my door before I remembered that my   
gun, and cellular were at Mulder's house.  
"I'll go," he insisted, "you stay here and make the coffee."  
I nodded, and he gave me a peck on the cheek before heading   
back out to his car. I fumbled with my keys for a second before getting   
the door opened, and shut it behind me. I took off my coat and hung it   
in the hallway closet, then went into the kitchen to start some coffee.   
I was on my way back into the living room when I heard a crash from my   
bedroom. I didn't have my gun, but I decided to check it out anyway.   
I slowly made my way down the hallway and elbowed the door open. I used  
my other elbow to turn on the lights, and I looked around. Nothing.   
Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me.   
Just as I was about to turn and leave the room, somebody   
grabbed me from behind, clamping a hand over my mouth, and putting a   
gun to my cheek. I let out a muffled scream, and tried to break away,   
but I couldn't.  
"If I were you, I wouldn't do that," came a voice from across   
the room.  
I saw a shadowy figure now, out of the corner of my eye, and   
watched as he moved closer.  
"Switch the weapons, Michael."  
The person holding me (Michael, I assumed), secured an arm   
around me neck to prevent me from screaming, and put away his gun.   
He then took out a switchblade, opened it, and shifted so that one   
arm was around my waist, and one held the knife very close to the   
vein on the left side of my throat.  
"Now, Agent Scully," the other man said, "if you move, he   
will kill you."  
I saw who it was, and I almost screamed.  
He smirked, seeing me tense up. He walked over and firmly   
gripped my shoulders.  
"No need to be tense," he told me, "but, even so, I could have   
fun relieving that tension."  
I felt the bile rise up in my throat at the mere idea. I tried   
to back away and was met by Michael tightening his grip on me.  
"What the hell do you want?" I snapped.  
The knife pressed into my skin, and I felt a warm trickle of   
blood on my neck.  
"Now, Agent Scully, you should know the answer to that."  
I stared daggers at him, but he edged closer, putting away   
his gun. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, and it scared the   
shit out of me. He punched me hard in the face, and just before I   
lost conciousness, I heard my apartment door open and Mulder's voice   
calling my name.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
End of Part 1/?  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Send any feedback to me at   
mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2

THE X-FILES FAN FICTION  
By Penni (that's me!)  
  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder belongs to Dana Scully. Dana   
Scully, in turn, belongs to Fox Mulder.   
Very tragically, neither of the two   
belong to me. They both belong to the   
almighty Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen   
Productions, and FOX network. Please,   
Mr. Bigshot, don't send the FBI after me  
for copyright infringement.However, if   
you want to send Mulder himself after   
me, that's a different story.   
  
Warnings: I am a total, die-hard, x-treme shipper. So   
there is an x-treme possibility of there being   
some MSR ahead.IF you are a No-Romo, you may   
want to turn back now-or forever hold your lunch  
but friend-shippers should be perfectly safe.  
  
Rating: PG-13, very mild R  
Spoilers: Um... dunno  
Category: Adventure, Romance, Story, Angst  
Summary: Someone dies, but keeps on living.  
Thanks To: Um... the people who helped me:) Specially BrandyB... I got  
most of this from a roleplay. :)  
Feedback: Yes, please. Send it all to me at: mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com  
Note: This picks up precisely where part 1 left off. I suggest you   
read part 1 if you haven't already.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Stolen Past" (2/?)  
By: Penni  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Apartment of Dana Scully  
Washington, DC  
11:34 PM  
  
Fox Mulder knocked on the door of his partner's apartment. When   
there was no answer, he took out the key she had given him and unlocked   
the door, letting himself in and shutting the door.  
"Scully?" He called out.  
There was no reply, but he hear a light thud from the bedroom.   
He raced down the hall and in through the doorway.  
"Agent Mulder."  
Mulder's head shot up and he pointed his gun at the speaker.   
What he saw was Alexander Krycek standing beside Scully's limp body,   
pointing a gun down towards her head.  
"Krycek, what the fuck do you want?"  
He smirked.  
"What did you do to her?" Mulder demanded to know, seeing the   
blood on her neck.  
"She's not dead, if that's what you want to know-not yet, at   
lest."  
Mulder breathed in heavily, "What do you want?"  
"I think you know."  
"No I don't."  
Krycek looked down at Scully, who was beginning to wake up  
"Not much... just her."  
"Let her go," Mulder ordered.  
"Why should I? You won't shoot, you're too scared I'll shoot   
her."  
"Take me instead, just let her go."  
"Never."  
Krycek moved quickly.He reached down and yanked Scully to   
her feet, practically choking her with one arm and holding a knife   
at the opposite side of her throat.  
"Move and I kill her," he told Mulder.  
Mulder froze.  
"Very good. Now drop the gun."  
"Mulder, don't!-"  
"Shut up," Krycek ordered, hitting her again in the face   
with his free hand, "put your gun down, Mulder."  
Mulder slowly bent to the floor and lay his gun down in   
front of him, never taking his eyes off of Krycek and Scully.  
"Krycek, don't you think they'd rather have me dead?"  
There was a silence, and Scully decided to make an   
excellent use of the heels on her 'casual' shoes. She stomped   
hard on Krycek's foot. He flinched, but didn't let go, and in   
fact hit her again.  
"It's too bad I'll have to kill her."  
"NO!" Mulder shouted.  
Krycek let his free hand wander down to her chest,   
"We could have so much fun..."  
"Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Mulder screamed,   
picking up his gun and moving closer.  
Krycek took out his gun and hit Scully with it in   
the base of the skull.  
"Done."  
Mulder began to cry silently, "You son of a bitch,   
I'm going to shoot you! If you hurt her one more.."  
"You didn't kill me before," Krycek interrupted,   
"and you won't now."  
Mulder shot Krycek in the shoulder. He stumbled   
back but quickly stabalized himself, shooting Mulder in the   
shoulder.  
"An eye for an eye."  
Mulder winced in pain.  
"Now, you can let me out of here, or you can die,"   
Krycek announced, pointing his gun at Mulder's head, "put   
your gun down."  
Mulder looked at his partner, "You promise you'll   
leave her here and I'll put my gun down."  
"That's a promise I can't make, Mulder."  
"Then I can't put my gun down."  
Krycek aimed his gun at Mulder's head and began to   
pull the trigger. Mulder quickly jumped to the side and   
shot Krycek, hitting him in the forehead.  
"You bastard!" Krycek exclaimed as he fell.  
Before he hit the ground, he managed to shoot Mulder   
in the stomach.  
Mulder flew backwards into the wall, and didn't move.  
Scully stirred on the flow and opened her eyes.  
"Mulder..." she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.  
Mulder didn't move or speak. Scully dragged herself   
across the floor to her partner.  
"Mulder."  
There was no reply. She felt for a pulse and felt one,   
very faint. She sighed and took out Mulder's cell phone to dial   
911. Before she could even hit the on button, Krycek grabbed her   
from behind, clamped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her out   
to his car. He shackled her hands and feet and put a long strip   
of duct tape over her mouth before shoving her into the trunk.   
He climbed into the driver's seat and drove off to some unknown   
location.  
  
  
DC General  
3:46 PM  
  
Fox Mulder gradually came to in room 48 of DC General   
Hospital. He tried to sit up but groaned and fell back down   
when a sharp pain shot through his stomach.  
"Hey!" He called out as soon as someone walked by, "Could   
you get me a doctor..."  
The person kept walking, paying no attention whatsoever   
to Mulder. Soon enough, however, a doctor did come into the room.  
"Mr. Mulder, I'm Doctor Lloyd. How are you feeling."  
"Where's Scully?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Was anyone brought in with me?"  
"No, sorry, why?"  
Mulder didn't want to answer that question, and he didn't   
have to, because at that exact moment, his buddies walked in.   
They quietly spoke to the doctor, who nodded and quickly left the   
room.  
"How much do you know?" Mulder asked the approaching trio,   
grimacing as he sat up.  
"Probably as much as you," Byers replied.  
"Do you know where he took her?"  
"Sorry, buddy, we don't, but we can help you find out,"   
Frohike said, "who was it?"  
"You mean you don't know yet?" Mulder questioned   
incredulously, "it was Krycek."  
"Oh, shit," he continued, "you probably can't track him,   
can you?"  
"Theoretically, no," Langly answered, "technically, yes. We   
have enough contacts that somebody will know something."  
"So you can help?"  
"We're already doing everything we possibly can," Byers   
promised him, "and as much as I know you want to get out of her   
and look for Scully, you can't help her by getting yourself in   
even more trouble."  
"I know," Mulder nodded sadly, "but as soon as they let me   
out, I'll need all the information possible so I can find her."  
The Lone Gunmen nodded.  
"I told her," Mulder broke the silence after a while, "I   
told her how much I was in love with her."  
"What'd she say?" Frohike inquired.  
"She kissed me," Mulder told him, and saw the rather   
upset look on his friend's face, "hey, don't worry, you never   
had a chance to ruin anyway."  
They all laughed quietly, and the three most paranoid people   
Mulder had ever met left the room.  
  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Mulder walked up to the door of the LGM's hideout, if you   
can call it that. He knocked only three times before the door was   
opened.  
"Mulder. Come in." Frohike told him.  
Mulder walked in to the room quickly, "What did you find."  
His friends were very quiet for a moment before Byers spoke   
up.  
"That's just the thing. We haven't found anything."  
Mulder turned and went for the door.  
"Mulder, we-"  
"I have to find her," Mulder cut off Langly, "she's everything   
to me."  
He left the room.  
  
  
4 Months Later  
  
Assistant Director Walter Skinner knocked on the door of   
the only office in the basement of the J. Edgar Hoover Building.   
He heard a slight shuffling from inside and then the door opened.  
"Yeah?"  
Skinner looked up at the person who had once been one of   
the best damn agents in the whole bureau.  
"They stopped the search."  
"Why?"  
"Mulder, it's been four months. An uneventful four months.   
They haven't found anything."  
"They're not looking hard enough, they're not looking in   
the right places. They're not letting me lead the search."  
"Agent Mulder, this wasn't my decision-I have no jurisdiction   
in this matter."  
"Well you have to go to whoever does. You have to get this   
search restarted. She's out there somewhere. I have to find her."  
Skinner's expression softened lightly, "I can't do that,   
agent. I only wish I could."  
"You can't help me?"  
"No, I can't."  
"Then take my resignation letter, and leave this   
office."  
"I'll leave, but I won't let you quit."  
Skinner turned, left the office, and shut the door   
behind him.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
THE END (2/?)  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
  
Feedback to me at  
mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com  
PLEASE let me know whatcha think! 


	3. Chapter 3

THE X-FILES FAN FICTION  
By Penni (that's me!)  
  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder belongs to Dana Scully. Dana   
Scully, in turn, belongs to Fox Mulder.   
Very tragically, neither of the two   
belong to me. They both belong to the   
almighty Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen   
Productions, and FOX network. Please,   
Mr. Bigshot, don't send the FBI after me  
for copyright infringement.However, if   
you want to send Mulder himself after   
me, that's a different story.   
  
Warnings: I am a total, die-hard, x-treme shipper. So   
there is an x-treme possibility of there being   
some MSR ahead.IF you are a No-Romo, you may   
want to turn back now-or forever hold your lunch  
but friend-shippers should be perfectly safe.  
  
Rating: PG-13, very mild R... some situations may not be suitable for 'dem   
`yungins.  
Spoilers: Um... dunno  
Category: Adventure, Romance, Story, Angst  
Summary: Someone dies, but keeps on living.  
Thanks To: Um... the people who helped me:) Specially BrandyB... I got  
most of this from a roleplay. :)  
Feedback: Yes, please. Send it all to me at: mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com  
Note: PLEASE read part 1 and 2 first!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Stolen Past" (3/?)  
By: Penni  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Motel  
Unkown Location  
4:23 PM  
  
Alexander Krycek walked out of the bathroom where he had been   
for the last half hour and cursed. There, on the rod with the clothes   
hangers, was a pair of broken, empty handcuffs. He quickly slipped on   
his shoes and jacket and was out the door in record time. He saw   
someone short with red hair running into a nearby cornfield and took   
off on his own two legs in pursuit.  
Dana Scully ran into the planted rows of corn, knowing that   
Krycek was chasing her. She was right. She felt him plow into her, and   
was forced to the ground under his weight. He grabbed her hair and   
yanked backwards.  
"That was a very stupid thing to do," he spoke softly, "and   
trying it again would be a very fatal error."  
He let go of her hair and grabbed her arm, turning her over   
so that they were face to face. He took her arms and pinned them   
above her head and moved one of his legs so that he had her lower   
body secured under his own.   
Letting go of her arms, he grabbed her neck and pulled he   
towards him, covering her mouth with his. Keeping one hand in   
place, he let the other travel overher body until she, with an   
almost unnatural strength, shoved him off of her. She managed   
to get on her feet and ran further into the corn. She had the   
unnerving sensation that he was following her, so she ran and   
ran as fast as was humanly possible until she collapsed from sheer   
exhaustion. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her   
head on them. After a few minutes, she was sound asleep.  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Scully woke up in a strange place, totally hating not   
knowing where she was. She looked around the room and found   
it to be quite simple-just an ordinary bedroom. Her attention   
turned to the door as it swung open.  
"Hey-you're awake," the girl said, "I'll get my   
parents."  
Scully nodded, and the girl left. Scully pushed herself   
into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. Soon enough,   
the door opened again and three people entered the room.  
"Hey," the guy said, "how you feeling?"  
"I'm fine," she spoke without thinking, "where am I?"  
"I found you in my cornfield," the guy explained, "you   
looked like you were running from someone or something."  
"What state are we in?"  
"California."  
Scully nearly choked, "California?!"  
"Yeah," he confirmed, "I'm assuming you're not from   
around here, so if you need anything.."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem-oh, I'm Jeff Marr, this is my wife Lisa,   
and our daughter Sarah."  
Scully contemplated giving them an alias, but decided   
against it.  
"Dana Scully."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dana," Lisa said, "where  
you from?"  
"Washington."  
"Well, that's not to far away."  
"DC."  
"Now that is," Lisa paused, "well, I guess you'll be   
wanting to get back there soon as possible. You're about my size,   
so I left some clothes on the table there. If you need anything   
else, feel free to ask.,"  
The three smiled before filing out of the room. Scully   
got out of bed and walked over to the table where the small   
pile of clothes was. She picked out a pair of jeans and a green   
sweater and quickly changed before heading downstairs.  
"You hungry?"  
She turned around to see Sarah standing there.  
"Yes, actually, I am."  
Sarah led Scully into the kitchen, to a chair, and got out   
a carton of Fudge Brownie Deluxe Ice Cream and two mugs. She served   
a hefty helping into each before storing the carton back in the   
freezer.  
"Chocolate is a girl's best friend," she pronouned before   
setting one of the mugs in front of the older female.  
"You really from DC?"  
"Yep."  
"What's it like? I've never been there?"  
"Well, it gets boring after a while," Scully admitted, "but   
it's nice."  
"Same with California. The only exciting place anywhere   
near here is the San Diego Zoo, and I've been there too many   
times already."  
"We're near San Diego?"  
"Yeah, about an hour's drive. Why?"  
"I know someone there."  
"Really? I can get you there in half the time."  
"Legally?"  
"Ok.. forty-five minutes, if I get the right lights."  
  
Bill Scully Residence  
San Diego, CA  
12:32 AM  
  
Bill Scully, Jr, looked up when there was a knock   
at the door.  
"Tara?"  
"What?" His wife yelled back.  
"You expecting company?"  
"No, why?" She aksed, coming out of the kitchen.  
Another knock. Tara rolled her eyes and marched over,   
glaring slightly at her husband, to the door. She threw her   
dish towel at him and opened it.  
"Oh my god," she whispered.  
Bill noticed the look on his wife's face and walked   
over to stand behind her. He looked down and saw who had   
been knocking on the door-his little sister.  
  
A Few Hours Later.....  
  
"That's all you remember?"  
"That's all there is to remember."  
"You've been missing for four months!"  
"I know that!"  
"Dana-"  
Bill was cut off by a piercing glare from Tara.  
"I think Dana needs to get some rest," she paused   
and turned to Scully, "Why don't you go take the guest room?   
We can worry about everything else tomorrow."  
Scully shot her sister-in-law a grateful look, and   
went upstairs to catch up on her sleep.  
"Bill, you can't expect her to tell you everything."  
"I don't-I'm just worried."  
"We all are. Now go call your mother."  
Bill gave his wife a little kiss, "You're right,"   
he said, and went to go make yet another long-distance phone call.  
  
Two Days Later  
San Diego Airport  
  
Bill gave his hister a hug and handed her a small carry-on   
bag.  
"In case you get bored," he told her.  
"Thanks, big brother."  
"No problem, little sister."  
She gave him a last hug and turned to board the plane.  
  
4 Hours Later  
Baltimore-Washington International Airport  
  
Fox Mulder looked up at the fight schedule. Flight 1154,   
direct from San Diego, was landing. Scully's flight. Mulder pushed   
himself off of the uncomfortable bench he had been inhabiting and   
walked to gate 11B. The doors opened and passengers started pouring   
out. He stood there, waiting, as strangers filed past him. All of a   
sudden, he saw her, and broke into a grin.  
"Scully!" He called out, running towards her.  
"Mulder!" She called back, dropping her bags and starting   
towards him.  
They met in the middle of the airport in a crashing embrace.   
He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her hair.  
"God, I've been so worried," he spoke quietly, "I love you   
so much."  
She pulled away slightly, moving her hands to either side   
of his face.  
"I love you too," she told him before pulling him in for a   
deep kiss.  
  
2 Months Later...  
  
"Mulder, there is no way..."  
"Oh, come on, Scully!"  
She sighed resignedly, "Where do you want to go?"  
"To a movie."  
"Rather late for that, isn't it?" She asked, looking at her   
watch. It was almost midnight.  
"Yeah, but this is a really good movie."  
She shot him a look.  
"Not that type of movie!" He insisted.  
"Oh, all right."  
He gave her a lopsided grin and they headed out to the car.  
  
2 Hours Later...  
  
As they exited the theatre through the back doors, Scully   
had to admit to Mulder that it had been a good movie. They walked   
own the dark alleyway to where the car was parked and were about   
to get in when they both heard a noise. They got out their guns   
and walked back down the alley to investigate. What happened   
next went by so fast, neither of them saw it coming.  
Scully didn't hear the first shot, but she heard the next   
four, and felt all of them as they all ripped into her flesh in   
five different locations. And she saw the pavement rising to meet   
her, and felt it when the black asphalt slammed into her body.   
She heard someone scream her name, and then it all faded away.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
END (3/?)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don'tcha just hate me:P Stay tuned for part 4. I'm hoping to  
get started on it soon, so it should take a while:)  
  
Feedback? Yes, please, and send it all to me at  
mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: They belong to Carter, not me.. and all that jazz.  
Summary: See Part 1  
Rating: PG-13, maybe PG  
Spoilers: Hopefully none  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
"STOLEN PAST (4/?)"  
By: Penni  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Hospital  
Gold Bar, WA  
11:08 AM  
4 Months Later  
  
I woke up with a throbbing headace, in a hospital. I had no idea   
how or why I was there. Soon enough, the door to my room opened and   
a rather attractive guy walked in. He smiled at me and came over to   
sit beside my bed.  
"Hey Rachel. How you feeling?"  
I try to place him in my memory, and it finally clicks.  
"I'm all right, I guess. What happened?"  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
"James, I can barely remember who you are-or who I am!"  
He gave me a quick smile.  
"The doctors said you might have amnesia."  
"What happened?"  
"Drive-by shooting. You were home, with the flu. You got shot   
a few times-some of the others houses were hit too, but you were the  
only one injured."  
I managed a weak smile.  
"When can I go home?"  
"I was wondering when you'd ask that," he replied, interwining his  
fingers with mine, "the doctors said you were recovering quickly, and   
that I could take you home on Friday."  
"What day is today?"  
"Tuesday."  
I nodded. He got up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Well, I'll let you get some rest. Can I come back tonight?"  
"You don't have to ask... of course."  
"I'll see you then."  
He gave me a quick smile and left the room.  
  
3 Days Later  
1:34 PM  
  
I smiled into the mirror as I brushed my auburn hair into a  
ponytail. I could finally go home today. I walked out of the bathroom   
and was surprised to see my husband waiting for me.  
"James, you're not supposed to be here until three!"  
"Are you ready to leave?"  
"Well, yes.."  
"Then I'm here on time," he told me, "and we can go now."  
I gave him a brilliant smile.  
"Come on," he said, "I want to show you the new house."  
  
2:00 PM  
  
"And here we are," James announced.  
The car pulled into the driveway of an elegant three-story   
Victorian house.  
"It's beautiful."  
"I knew you'd like it.. now come inside."  
He led me up the stairs and opened the door. Then, he stopped and  
swung me up into his arms, carrying me inside. I laughed softly when   
he set me down.  
"This way now," he led me into the living room.  
I should have been expecting it, but I jumped ten feet when the  
voices of at least twenty people chorased "Surprise!".  
"You guys didn't have to.."  
"Oh yes we did," my friend told me.  
"Well, Carol, you succeded in scaring the shit out of me."  
My best friend laughed, and then we all laughed, and the party began.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Surprisingly, I'd settled into the new house easily in two weeks'  
time. I'd also become familiar witht the layout of the town. Which was   
good, because, in that two weeks' time, we'd run out of groceries.  
"Honey, I'm going shopping," I yelled up the stairs, "care to join  
me?"  
In a few minutes, we were in the car.  
  
SuperFresh  
45 min. later  
  
After we'd finished loading the groceries into the trunk of our  
Sting Ray, I looked over to James.  
"I'm going to take the cart up."  
He nodded, "I'll pull the car up."  
I smiled again and began pushing the empty cart back to the store  
entrance. I placed it with all the others, turned around-and bumped   
into someone.  
  
-----  
Mulder's POV  
-----  
  
I walked into the supermarket, hoping to find some batteries for   
the cell phone that had just died on me. I didn't expect to   
find her there, but when she bumped into me, I forgot all about my   
damn phone.  
"I'm sorry," she was quick to apologize, "I didn't know there was  
someone behind me."  
I knew it was here, but there was almost something missing.  
"Scully?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Scully, it's me, Mulder."  
I looked down and into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry," she told me, "you must have mistaken me for someone  
else."  
Then she left. I watched her go-she got into a Sting Ray that was  
waiting for her by the curb. I watched as it went off into the horizon.  
I walked back to my car and got into the the drivers seat. I waited a  
while before picking up the file that was in the chair next to me. I  
flipped it open and looked down the list of witnesses. Number one were  
James and Rachel McMannis. One of them had been injured in the drive-by   
I was investigating. I tossed the file back onto the passenger seat   
and started the car.  
  
**  
End (4/?)  
**  
  
Questions, comment, no flames? Send all to me at mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com  
I also accept all major credit cards and Mulders :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: They belong to Carter, not me.. and all that jazz.  
  
Summary: See Part 1  
  
Rating: PG-13, maybe PG  
  
Spoilers: A slight reference to Gethsemane and The X-Files Game.  
  
Thanks to: My muses.  
  
Warning: This story may change POV several times. There will be a   
line like this:  
-----  
In between such sections.  
  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
"STOLEN PAST (5/5)"  
By: Penni  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
  
Gold Bar, WA  
  
Fox Mulder pulled up in front of a beautiful Victorian-style  
house and got out of his car. He took note of the Sting Ray in the   
driveway and knocked on the front door. After a minute or so, it   
opened.  
"May I help you?"  
"Are you James McMannis?"  
"Yes."  
"Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI," Mulder told him, holding up   
his badge, "I have some questions for you and your wife about the  
drive-by."  
"Oh.. please, come in."  
'Oh shit,' James thought, 'he's not supposed to be here.'  
James, unknown to his 'wife' and friends, was working on a  
secret payroll to a company called Roush. He'd been given secret  
instructions, and was usually informed if his assignment was in   
danger. This time, however, was an exception.  
He opened the door and let Mulder enter the house, showing  
him to the living room.  
"Please sit down.. I'll go get Rachel."  
He turned around and headed upstairs.  
  
------  
  
I was sitting at my desk, typing on the computer, when I   
heard a hesitant knock at the door.  
"Rachel?"  
I turned around. James had his head poked in the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"There's someone here.. an FBI agent. He wants to talk to us   
about the shooting."  
"Oh. I'll be right down."  
"Ok."  
He left the room. I sighed and saved the file, exited Microsoft  
Works, and headed down to the living room. I surely did not expect  
to see him-the guy I ran into at SuperFresh. I'm sure I looked a little  
shocked at first, but I quickly controlled my expression to show   
nothing. I walked across the room and sat down in my recliner.  
"Hi."  
"Hi," he replied, recognition flickering in his eyes.  
But he didn't mention 'Scully' or the SuperFresh incident.  
"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI," he informed me,   
"is it ok if I talk to you privately?"  
"It's ok with me... James?" I cast my husband a questioning  
glance.  
He nodded and departed from the room.  
I turned to face Agent Mulder.  
"Are you Rachel McMannis?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
I shot him a puzzled look. In response, he reached into a   
pocket of his trench coat and pulled out another badge. He handed it  
to me.  
"That's my partner. She dissappeared a few months ago.. around  
the same time you were admitted to the hospital."  
I looked down at the picture on the ID. It was like looking   
into a mirror.  
"I.. she.." I was having a hard time voicing my thoughts.  
"You could be twins," he spoke softly, "but I think you're the  
same person."  
Images flashed through my mind; a dark alleyway, bullets   
ringing out, someone calling my name-her name. I saw myself and the  
agent I was talking with kissing eachother, holding eachother. I looked  
up at him.  
"Mulder?" I whispered.  
He raised a finger to his lips, silencing me. He scribbled  
something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I read the message  
and nodded. I slipped the ID into my back jeans pocket for later use.  
"Thank you for speaking with me," he told me, "if you remember  
anything else about the shooting, contact the field office, and they'll  
patch you through to me."  
I nodded, "Sure."  
He walked out the front door, and I heard his car pull away.  
I put the slip of paper in my jeans pocket and leaned back in the   
chair.  
I heard James re-enter the room.  
"You ok?"  
I looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You sure? You're being awfully quiet."  
"I'm ok, James, trust me."  
He smiled, and I gave him a reassuring smile back.  
"You want to eat now or later?"  
"Now would be ok," I replied, "what do you want me to cook?"  
"I'll cook tonight."  
"No, I insist. I need to get my mind off all this."  
"Ok. Would you make some chilli?"  
"Of course I would."  
I headed into the kitchen and set about making a pot of chilli.  
I put in a pound of beef, two cans each of kidney beans and tomatoes,  
and a lot of spices; oregano, chilli powder, crushed cayene peppers,  
garlic powder, onion powder, ect. I mixed it all up in a big pot and   
left it to heat up for a while.  
We ate dinner at about six that night. At around nine thirty,  
we went up to bed. At around ten thirty, I got out of bed, quietly   
changed into day-clothes, put on my shoes, packed an outfit for the  
next day, grabbed the ID from my other jeans pocket-and the slip of   
paper-and quietly went out the front door with the keys to the Sting   
Ray. At about eleven thirty pm, I reached the Seattle FBI field office.  
  
-----  
  
Seattle Field Office  
11:30 PM  
  
Fox Mulder sat in a chair in the main hallway of the field  
office.  
"You ok?"  
He looked up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Special Agent Craig Willmore nodded understandingly, "You find  
her yet?"  
Mulder sort-of-smiled, "Yeah. She's supposed to be here. Now."  
As if on cue, the headlights of a Sting Ray appeared in the  
parking lot. They turned off as the car stopped, and the door opened.  
Scully got out and walked towards the office door. Mulder jumped out  
of his seat and went out into the parking lot. He threw his arms   
around her.  
"Mulder!" She exclaimed, a bit surprised.  
"I've been looking for you for four months," he explained.  
She smiled, and returned the hug, "I would have missed you if  
I'd had my own memories."  
He pulled away and grinned, "Making excuses, Scully?"  
"Hardly."  
He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before  
speaking again.  
"I've got two seats on a charter flight to Washington tomorrow.  
Until then, I guess you'll have to stay at the hotel with me."  
"That's fine by me, as long as I can get home soon."  
He nodded, "You will."  
Mulder led his partner over to his car and opened the passenger  
side door for her. After she was comfortable, he got in on the  
drivers side and drove to the Comity Inn, which was just outside of  
Seattle.  
  
  
The Next Morning  
9:13 AM (PCT)  
  
Mulder woke up to an unusual sensation. He was not alone in  
bed. He almost jumped out of his skin before he remembered yesterday's  
events. He stroked his partner's hair lightly and dropped a kiss on  
her forehead.  
"Scully.." he whispered softly.  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
"Good morning Mulder," she said.  
"I agree."  
"With what?"  
"It is a good morning."  
She smiled briefly.  
"We're not out of it yet."  
"I know, but I have the word of another agent that he will   
go over there and arrest James McMannis-if that is his real name-  
today."  
"Which agent?"  
"Craig Willmore-we've worked with him before?"  
She nodded, "Yeah."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"You want to get up yet?"  
"We should."  
"The flight leaves at ten."  
"What time is it now?"  
Mulder turned to look at the nearby clock, "Quarter after   
nine."  
"We'd better get up."  
"Right."  
They got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Scully walked  
over to her bag and shoved her clothes from the previous day in.  
"Hey Scully?"  
She looked up, "Yes?"  
"Come here."  
Mulder was sitting on the bed. She walked over and stood   
infront of him.  
"What is it?"  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto  
his lap, enveloping her in a warm embrace.  
"I love you," he informed her.  
She smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "I love you too.... but  
we have to get going if we're gonna catch that plane."  
It was nine thirty.  
  
12:30 PM (EST)  
  
After a slight delay in Seattle, Mulder and Scully had finally  
left for home, and the plane had landed at Dulles at about noon.  
They were now on their way to Scully's apartment.  
"Hey Scully?"  
"Yes Mulder?"  
"I have a question for you."  
"And that would be..."  
"If I asked you to marry me right now, what would you say?"  
"I'd say yes, IF you asked."  
"Ok then, I have another question for you."  
"Shoot."  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Let me think."  
She smiled at him and looked out the window for a minute before  
saying yes. Mulder grinned at her and got a small grey jewelry box out  
of his jacket pocket and handed it to her.  
"I bought it four months ago," he explained, "I was going to   
ask when we got back from the movies that night."  
"Oh.."  
She eased the little box open and smiled when she saw a simple  
solitaire ring nestled into the ring slot.  
"It's beautiful, Mulder, thank you."  
"I just got it because it reminded me of you. There was this   
other ring with Elvis on it.."  
"I'm glad you got this one," she told him, slipping it on her  
finger, "I love it, and I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
EPILOGUE  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
About three months later, Mulder and Scully tied the knot. It  
was a very nice ceremony, and afterwards, they went on a Honeymoon to  
Scotland. They stayed in a nice little Bed & Breakfast near the Loch  
Ness...  
Anyway, to make a long epilogue short, they lived rather  
happily, but very hectically, ever after.  
  
  
@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@  
THE END   
^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^  
  
WOW! I finished another series! Yippie! And now you can all send me   
even MORE feedback! WOW!  
  
mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks for the support!  
  
Penni 


End file.
